Corned Beef
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: After a long day of being an Auror, all Ron wanted was a sandwich… Romione and Hinny!


**Title: **Corned Beef

**Rating: **K+**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance and Humor**  
>Pairing: <strong>Romione and Hinny

**Description: **After a long day of being an Auror, all Ron wanted was a sandwich…

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! Thanks for opening my story; I hope you'll continue reading :) This here is just a short, cute story of Ron and Hermione being, well, Ron and Hermione! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

* * *

><p>They walk through the door of 12 Grimmauld Place on a cool summer's evening, chatting about the impromptu Quidditch practice they just finished at the Burrow. Harry enters after Ginny and closes the door behind him while saying, "Gin, you'll be fine! The Harpies would be mad if they turned you down."<p>

She gives another eye roll that he can't see because she's still walking ahead of him. "I _know_ that, but what if I look like a joke and give them a reason to send me home?"

Harry's about to retort, but he's interrupted by two voices as he and Ginny near the kitchen. One is high-pitched and shrill and the other is defensive and low. He knows exactly what's happening, so he sighs and puts a hand on Ginny's arm to keep her from advancing.

Harry notices the glint of mischief in his girlfriend's eyes as she peers over her shoulder to look at him. She silently takes a few steps backwards and retrieves the Invisibility Cloak from the rack by the door. (Harry inwardly scolds himself for not keeping it hidden away.) Ginny ushers him to join her under it and they quickly disappear beneath its magic.

The pair inch toward the kitchen doorway to watch the madness unfold. Still in her Ministry robes, Hermione stands across the table with her hands on firmly on her hips and a scowl on her face. Ron sits opposite of her, sulking in front of an uneaten sandwich, also still dressed in his Auror uniform.

"How many times have we talked about this, Ron?" she shrieks.

"Too many," Ron mutters in return. Harry's sure Hermione heard him from the grunt she gives, but she apparently decides to ignore his comment.

"It is Kreacher's day off. He is not supposed to assist us in any way!"

Harry scrunches his nose and whispers, "This again?" But Ginny only elbows him in the side to keep him quiet.

Ron sits up in his seat and rubs the back of his neck. "Hermione, I had a long day at work and the last thing I want to do when I get home is cook." She opens her mouth to reprimand him again, but he continues quickly, "I was going to make myself a sandwich, but Kreacher offered. You know his whole '_Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black_' rubbish he pulls!"

"And you let him?"

Ron's eyes widen and he points to the sandwich in front of him in an obvious manner. "Love, I don't see what my crime is…"

Ginny has to cover her mouth to hide her snickering as Hermione scoffs and folds her arms. Ron immediately understands the foolishness of his words and slumps in his chair. With an eyebrow quirked, Hermione says, "Well the fact that you had a house elf work – _unpaid_ – on his day off certainly breaks a few of the laws that _I _just so happened to enact, so I'm sure you understand why this is frustrating."

"Hermione…"

But she is already leaving the kitchen, making Harry and Ginny rapidly shift to the left to avoid being trampled. "Enjoy your dinner, Ronald." Then she turns on her heel, bushy hair flying, and heads for the stairs.

Ginny, now in close proximity to Ron, slowly reaches for his sandwich, causing her hand to appear from beneath the cloak as she snatches it. Her older brother gasps, "Oi!"

And as Ginny and Harry flee the scene, they hear Ron's pitiful exclamation: "I hope you like corned beef! Almost got my arse beat over it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, you know they made up ;) But they can't be Ron and Hermione without a row every once in a while! Please review; it makes me happy!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
